


A Million More

by welpslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Of course, when one's Once-Enemy-Now-Turned-Crush comes out as gay, the rational thing to do would be to confess your undying love to them.Right?Harry Potter seems to think so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	A Million More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's so nice of you to click onto this little ficlet. Hope you enjoy!

“Did you hear? Malfoy came out as gay.”

It took a while for Seamus’s words to register in Harry’s brain, but when it did his eyes widened into saucers and his jaw dropped open, as his stomach flipped over once, twice, his heart beginning to thump erratically with excitement.

He gawped at the dark-haired Gryffindor, who was now moving on to the next piece of roasted chicken, “What? Are you sure? Who told you?”

“Can’t be surer than the fact that Voldemort’s gone for good, Harry. And everyone knows. I’m not surprised, to be honest. Say, Harry, did you know Ron—”

But Harry would never know what Ron did or didn’t do because then he was dashing out of his seat in the Great Hall and out into the corridor where he hastily took out his trusty map. He muttered the required chants and waited in anticipation as the tawny parchment revealed the names of the Hogwarts’ students and their locations.

Hardy spotted Malfoy almost immediately, having had much practice in this particular activity. His name displayed him on the Astronomy tower, wavering, but almost unmoving.

He made a beeline to the said location, his robes billowing and flapping against his ankles in rhythm to his heart thrumming against his ribcage.

_Malfoy is gay. _

_Oh my God, Malfoy is _gay_._

Harry felt like he was on top of the world, his self-control barely restraining himself from screaming his undying love for the Slytherin to everyone he passed on the way. His dreams, and late night fantasies, were finally morphing into a form of reality…

Malfoy was _gay_. 

When he reached the top of the tower, however, he realized..._shit_. Malfoy might be gay but what if he wasn’t attracted to _Harry_?

Harry inwardly cursed as his brain caught up with where his body had taken him. Because Malfoy practically _loathed_ him. What’s to say those feelings have changed just because they share the same sexual orientation?

Suddenly, confessing his curbed feelings for the blond didn’t sound like such a good idea.

Even so, his Gryffindor traits got the better of him and he stepped on to the platform, venturing into the unknown.

Harry’s breath was almost knocked out of him because the sight of the Slytherin with his hands flattened on the floor behind him, leaning back, moonlight bathing his pale complexion and gleaming off of his hair, the top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned..._God_. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he were to come in his pants right there and then.

Harry didn’t remember if he said or did anything to indicate his presence, only that when Malfoy turned his head toward where Harry was standing, his grey eyes half-lidded and boring into his own emerald ones, Harry couldn’t stop himself from blurting, “I like you.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

_Well, this is going brilliantly_, Harry thought, grimacing.

He took a step towards Malfoy so that they were only a meter apart. Malfoy visibly swallowed but made no move to join Harry standing up.

Harry had already trodden into the warzone, and he figured he might as well fight to the death.

“I’ve liked you for…forever.” The confession felt liberating, like a caged beast that had finally been rid of its chains. They had been only in their sixth year at Hogwarts when Harry came to terms with his attraction to Malfoy. His obsession with him that year…he had given himself an excuse that he had been only keeping a lookout for Malfoy, but even he couldn’t fool himself from the attraction that seemed to run deep into his core. Harry still remembered the way Malfoy hunched over the sink, his back trembling and racking with his sobs that echoed across the bathroom. The sight stimulated distressing things to Harry’s heart, it still did, for the boy who had no choice. It made Harry realize that his long-time nemesis had been fighting in the same war they were, just on the wrong side. It made Harry _ache_ because when he looked at him, he caught traces of himself, small hints which existed in the same light, but on an entirely different scale.

They stared at each other, neither of them daring to make the first move. But then Harry noticed the stirring of an erection through Malfoy’s trousers, making his throat run dry before he was letting out a very shaky breath. Malfoy stared at him under golden lashes, pupils dilated and mirroring Harry's lust. “Potter...” he murmured, and it was enough for Harry to throw caution to the wind before growling hungrily and lunging at the blond boy.

Their lips crashed together, Harry pushing Malfoy down on his back by his shoulders and climbing on top of him. When he ground their clothed erections together, Malfoy practically _mewled_, making desperate keening sounds at the back of his throat.

Fuck, Harry felt _exhilarated_. He needed more of the boy beneath him, the perfection that his Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, who was kissing him back, eagerly, like he had been craving for Harry as long as he had been craving him. Draco Malfoy, who saved his life by choosing not to identify him amidst the people who could’ve killed him the second he stepped out of line. Draco Malfoy who panted hot raucous breaths against his neck while they swooped through the Fiendfyre on a broomstick. Draco Malfoy who choked on a sob with self-loathing written all over his features when Harry had given him back his Hawthorne wand. Draco Malfoy who wouldn’t meet Harry in the eyes but would apologize to Ron and Hermione and the rest of the eighth years without expecting forgiveness in return.

“Harry...” One of his hands came up to curl around Harry’s neck, the other cupping his jaw.

“God, Draco, you’re fucking perfect.” Harry felt like blurting out all of these ridiculous emotions he felt for Draco Malfoy, but refrained from doing so, afraid that the Slytherin would laugh or cower away because Harry didn’t think it possible how deep his feelings ran, how Draco would understand how much he really wanted him. Merlin, he was _whipped_.

Harry adjusted himself so that their erections lined with each other. He ground against the Slytherin like he’d always wanted to, the friction that ignited from the action having both of them groaning into each other’s mouths.

Draco’s lips were even warmer and softer than Harry had thought they would be and he relished in the pleasure that was snogging Draco Malfoy. He was giving and taking, biting and licking and _moaning_ and Harry felt a strange sort of contentment from the knowledge that he was the one making Draco feel this way.

Eventually, their rough, desperate kiss slowed into slow, tender ones and when Harry stopped to kiss Draco’s face, he found it wet with tears. It made Harry want to _Avada Kedavra_ someone. Vaguely, he wondered to himself when he had become so possessive, but was met with the only elucidation being that Draco Malfoy was the only one who ever made Harry _feel_.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to caress his cheek and wipe the tears away. “It’s okay, Draco.”

“I’m in love with you.” Draco didn’t stutter. When Harry pulled away to look down at the boy who had just uttered the words Harry himself had been dying to say to him, his grey eyes are determined and sure. “Did you know that…Harry?”

Harry was speechless. “Draco, I—”

“I fell for you ever since I met you, even though I might not have known then, even though it took me a while to figure it out, but I’m sure. I’ve never been surer about this than anything else in my fucked-up life. You drive me batshit crazy. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to look at _me_, _only_ me, but you never did. Even then, I never stopped loving you, Harry. You’re—”

Harry stopped Draco with another rough kiss because if he continued talking, he was almost certain his heart might burst.

“Fuck, Draco, I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you I love you I love you.”

And they were the firsts of a million more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee, I hope this wasn't too cheesy for your liking. This came to me while I was babysitting and I literally wrote it in one sitting on my Notes app :') 
> 
> I'm a whore for first kiss scenarios so I always find myself imagining and reimagining them. If you have prompts for this pairing that you'd like me to write, please feel free to comment them! Have a nice day, everyone x


End file.
